Wildly In Love
by S and J rp
Summary: All our favorite Saiyans have found a different place to live, a place without the normal burdens of civilized society; the wild! AU, Roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Wildly In Love**

**By S and J RP**

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta, Bardock/King Vegeta, King Vegeta/Bardock, Turles/Bardock/King Vegeta, Gohan/Tarble, Trunks/Goten mentioned

Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z. We just play with it.

--

"Mmmn." Splashing the river water over himself, Goku lay down in the shallow stream and got to rubbing at his body, using the nearby foliage to scrub and soap himself down. He snatched a sea sponge and used it to clean the dirt from underneath his arms and thighs, looking out into the clearing to see who was about. His father, Bardock, was chowing on a fish and watching a couple of the younger members of their pack at play. His two sons were wrestling in the dirt nearby, giggling and snarling happily at each other. He smiled a bit, looking around and wondering where the Saiyan he often went after happened to be. He purred, reaching down to pull himself.

Vegeta was ten minutes away from the rest of the group. He and his younger brother, Tarble had decided to go and have some fun and for Vegeta to teach Tarble how to hunt. Looking back at his brother, he smiled. "Okay, I'll show you how to catch a rabbit." He grinned and pointed at a nearby rock. "Stay on that and watch me." Turning around at the nod, Vegeta got low and slowly started stalking towards the rabbit borrows. Reaching down, he made a growl of noise and watched as a few startled rabbits came rushing out. Wriggling his butt, Vegeta pushed back then sprang forward, running after the nearest and slowest rabbit. After a one minute chase, Vegeta pounced and dug his teeth into the animals neck, holding it up and avoiding its kicks that slowly lessened until stopping completely as Vegeta bit down harder, snapping the creatures neck.

Purring as he came out of the water and shook his body off, Goku licked his lips and strolled out naked into the clearing, running up. "Hey dad," he licked Bardock on the cheek and stole a tiny bit of the fish, giggling as he was chased for it. Eventually managing to fend his father off, he purred and looked back. "Dad? Where's 'Getah?"

Bardock looked at him from his renewed place on the ground, scratching his ear. "I don't know. I think he's out with his brother, getting some food for the pack, or something. I could do with some. I'm hungry." He finished his fish and pouted, looking back at the stream and bounding off as he obviously planned to catch more.

Tarble looked on with awe as he saw his brother easily caught the bunny and returned, dropping it at the rock. "My turn!" he chirped and jumped off. Wagging his tail, Tarble ran to the nearest burrow and roared down it, or tried to, it sounded more like a cross between a meow and growl. Watching as the bunnies scampered, Tarble wiggled his bottom and jumped out, running after a bigger rabbit than his brother did and jumping on it. Looking down as the thing kicked under him, Tarble cried out and fell to the side, cupping his groin as a few tears trickled down his face.

Vegeta shook his head and ran off over towards his brother. "Go for the throat, lift them high or slit their belly open, don't leave yourself open for attack." He sighed and sat back, licking away his brother's tears. "Try again."

Looking about, Goku made his way through the brush and blinked as he came to the nearby lake, staring at Turles and Vegeta Sr. locked together in a passionate embrace. He wagged his tail, eyes wide. Maybe he could catch a show before he went. Lurking up, he peered through the brush only to notice that they weren't actually mating; simply covering each other in licks and nibbles. Still intrigued, he rocked his balls against the ground and spread his legs out over the dirt, lapping some water from the lake as he stared at the lovers .

Tarble nodded and got onto all fours again. Feeling slightly better thanks to his brother, Tarble went to another burrow and repeated the steps. This time he went for a bunny the same size as the one Vegeta had caught and ran after it, grabbing it around the throat and crushing its neck. As the rabbit went floppy in death, Tarble grinned and dropped it, blood trickling down his mouth. "I did it!" he called out happily.

Vegeta smiled in pride and grabbed his own rabbit before running over towards Tarble. "Good, I knew you could." He purred and licked the blood from Tarble's chin and lips, smiling as he pulled back. "We'll practice again tomorrow and once you have mastered rabbits, we can try something bigger." He grinned. Vegeta still couldn't get large animals like some in his pack, but he prided himself on catching the fast small creatures.

"Mmmn hi," Goku grinned shamelessly, making his presence known to the two just as they were rubbing their grown erections against each other. "Do you want to make it three instead of two? I could do that. It might be a little longer until 'Geta comes back with the food, if he's bringing some back for the pack. I dunno, that's just what I heard." He blinked with wide green eyes, tail swishing and puffing behind his exposed butt. "Well, do you wanna? I don't mind which one of you I go inside. Unless you just feel like taking each other right now; I could wait until the food gets here and then we could all fuck in a pile. Maybe I could get Raditz to join." He suggested with a smile, creeping closer and spreading his legs out. He pointed at his groin, making a noise of question.

Vegeta Sr. looked over at Goku and cocked his head. "We were only getting a quick bit of fun in before food. We weren't going to fuck…at least, not yet." He smirked and licked Turles, tail wagging behind him. "I think Vegeta was only going to teach Tarble though, not hunt for the pack." He shrugged, not really keeping an eye on his sons as they didn't want him showing off with the larger animals he could catch and show Vegeta up.

Vegeta and Tarble walked through the long grass together, both tails swaying in the same direction behind their backs happily that they had both caught a rabbit each. Finally arriving back at the pack, Vegeta made his way to the centre and dropped his rabbit down, his brother stopping next to him and doing likewise.

"Ohhh," Goku nodded in understanding and pouted a little bit. Smiling, he leaned in and licked both of them on the necks before moving back off towards the clearing where his father and sons were still, spotting Vegeta. Grinning, he wagged his tail and bounded off towards where he and Tarble were. "Wow, you guys both caught rabbits. That's great!" He praised, leaning in and nuzzling Tarble on the shoulder. Looking both ways suspiciously for a moment, he bent down when he figured the least amount of Saiyans were looking and tried to steal off an ear, fangs gently pressing down. He groaned. He was so hungry.

"Ohh, stop it, brother." Raditz rolled his eyes as emerged from the brush, splattered with blood and something white. He wanted some too, but he respected Vegeta and therefore wouldn't eat unless granted permission. Looking at Goku, he bent down before pouncing, knocking him to the side and growling as they began to wrestle. He chuckled, spreading his legs out and pressing close.

Bardock watched his sons in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he trotted back from the river with about ten or so fish in his arms. "Here you guys, it was my turn to catch dinner tonight, anyways," he flopped the fish down in the center of the gathering near the fire, letting each Saiyan have one. "My treat. You want more, you catch it yourself."

Tarble looked up proudly and grinned, tail wagging. "Yeah we did. 'Geta taught me how to do it and it only took me two turns!" he chirped, not noticing as Goku bit down on his rabbit as he was too busy being happy over his hunt.

Goten and Gohan came stumbling out, the two saiyans having been sleeping in the nest earlier on after a fun fight before. "Food!!" Goten chirped, quickly running and taking a seat beside Goku, closely followed by Gohan who took a seat beside the happy Tarble. "Good job." He congratulated, nuzzling against Tarble.

Vegeta Sr. stepped out a second later, brushing down some cum from his body and flicking it away. Grabbing a fish, he took a seat beside his oldest son and smiled before biting into his fish and ripping parts from it. Life was good.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Wildly In Love**

**By S and J RP**

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta, Bardock/King Vegeta, King Vegeta/Bardock, Turles/Bardock/King Vegeta, Gohan/Tarble, Trunks/Goten mentioned

Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z. We just play with it.

--

Snatching the ear, Goku sat down on the other side of the ring and mussed his son's hair, offering part of the bunny ear and roasting his fish a bit in the fire before gobbling it down whole. Pretty soon, Trunks emerged from out of nowhere as well and crept up next to Goten, laying his head on the other's lap as he took the last remaining fish and began to eat.

Intrigued by Vegeta's presence once he had filled his belly, Goku stared unbashfully before creeping towards Vegeta, sliding into the space next to him before picking the other up and putting him on his leg. "Hello," he purred and leaned in, trailing his tongue messily over the bronze flesh and happily sniffing. Wondering just how far the Saiyan would allow him to go whilst they were eating, he slid his hands down and gently began to play with the taut, slim thighs, rubbing them as he continued to use his mouth.

Goten took the bunny ear happily and started licking at it before sucking on the meat and nibbling at it. "Thanks dad!" he mumbled around the mouthful and stroking Trunks purple beautiful hair. Tarble continued eating at his earless rabbit and offered some to Gohan with a blush, tail wagging back and forth. "Want some? I caught it for me but I can't eat it all." He shook his head.

Ripping out the rabbit heart, Vegeta bit into it, happily eating at the muscle and licking at the sweet juices. Throwing the rest in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed it, feeling himself picked up and looking back to see who it was. Once realising it was Goku he just continued on with his meal, too hungry to pay any attention to the taller saiyan for now. "Mmmmm." He purred in delight at the taste, then the added feeling to his thighs and shifted slightly.

Determined to coax Vegeta into it, Goku continued to rub the smooth, hairless thighs, fingers drawing small circles over the young, golden flesh. With a suspicious noise, he snarled softly and moved one hand up to gently pet and pat at the flaccid member, rubbing at Vegeta from behind. "Do you want some when you're done eating?" he asked, still touching and gently licking at anywhere he could reach. "Or do you still not like me?" He chuckled. The two had gotten into a couple of brief spats and snarling fits in the past, mostly caused by the fact that Goku simply would not leave the other alone.

Raditz finished his fish off quickly and, after making sure the fish bones were picked clean, crawled over to the fire as it was only a short distance he didn't need to walk for. Plopping down happily, he spread his legs out and inched close to warm himself, waiting a few moments before promptly starting to beat off. Mane falling over his back as he tossed his head to the side, Raditz groaned and slowly rubbed himself, waiting until the blood had fully rushed to the focal point. Groaning out loudly and smearing the warmed meat with precum, he turned around and pointed, wondering if anybody wanted it.

Swallowing a rather chewy piece of meat, Vegeta shook his head. "Don't want your meat." He answered as his gaze flickered over to Raditz who was now giving them all a tasty show. Wagging his tail and getting an idea, Vegeta placed his rabbit to the side, having eaten most of it and knowing Goten or one of the other hungrier saiyans would want to eat it. Moving over to Raditz, Vegeta took a seat next to him and purred, tail coiling around Raditz' thigh as he stared at the thickened erection. "Free for rent?" he laughed and licked Raditz on the cheek, knowing everyone was watching them and not caring.

Goten grinned and gently lifted Trunks' head from his lap. Running over to the left over rabbit, the young wild saiyan grabbed it before anyone else could eat it and returned, poking Trunks and showing his prize. "Let's go eat it!" he chirped and ran off, not waiting to see if any other saiyans would to try and steal it from him.

Raditz smirked and purred. "Free for you, if you want it." He told him, half-hoisting Vegeta up and placing him on his lap. With a groan, he leaned in and began to rock against the smaller form, tongue tracing shapes over the younger skin. He wrapped his tail around the thin waist and lay back, allowing Vegeta to lay on top of him for a moment. "Want it? Which position do you think; I haven't taken you on my lap in awhile." He purred, spreading Vegeta's thighs and moving a finger down to rub at his entrance.

Purring as he watched, Bardock giggled to himself and crept up on the King, head darting downwards to lick at his belly. "How do you feel about that?" he inquired and prodded the other, gesturing towards where Vegeta Sr.'s son was millimeters from being finger fucked.

Annoyed, Goku pouted and crawled up, frowning at Raditz. "Hey, come on. Couldn't you see I was trying to have some time?" he whined, trying to wedge himself in between their bodies and push his brother to the side.

King Vegeta glanced over at Bardock then over to his son and shrugged. "He's just getting Kakarott jealous." He answered simply and purred, enjoying the light licking. It always felt good to be cleaned. "I think he just likes to see your two sons fighting." He shrugged; a smirk on his face.

Vegeta purred and nodded. "Sure the lap will do." He grinned; tail wagging only to frown as suddenly his could be fuck had just been pushed out of the way. "Couldn't you see I wanted Raditz instead?" he growled and pushed Goku away. Getting up, Vegeta stormed off and went to the nearest den to curling up and leave both saiyans high and dry.

"He sure is." Bardock laughed, gently pushing King Vegeta back onto the soil and moving to suckle his ear. Moving his lips down, he captured a nipple and let his eyes shut, moaning softly until he tasted something…odd. Blinking, he pulled back with warm white fluid dripping over his lips, staring at the King before smiling. "Ohh? When did this happen?" he inquired with a happy smirk, uncertain as to whose this new little one really was. He put a hand on the King's tummy and began to rub, head cocked to the side. "Any idea whose it is?"

Goku pouted, watching Raditz snarl at him. "You idiot! I was about to get some, why couldn't you just leave us alone?" Raditz growled and turned away, miffed.

Sighing as he watched the little Saiyan leave, he looked down at his own erection and pouted, crawling up. "Sorry, but I want him too. We could take care of each other," he suggested, shrugging and looking up with wide green eyes.

Vegeta sr. blinked and shook his head. "It's either yours or Turles'; you two are the only ones I have slept with in awhile." He shrugged and looked down to his stomach, wondering how far he was gone and happy that he'd be having a third son. "Do you want it to be yours?" he asked.

Tarble bounded over to Raditz and Goku. "Hii!" he chirped, looking between the two saiyans. "Dads pregnant!" he chirped, having been listening at the time to Bardock and Turles' conversation. Looking back and forth, he sweat dropped as he realised the saiyans had been yelling at each other again.

Goten ripped his meat in half, ears perking up as he heard something. "Aww," he frowned, peeking out and spotting a human vehicle. He hated when tourists came, but it was fun to play tricks on them now and again.

Bardock grinned, rubbing the tummy and leaning in. "Heh, if it was mine we'd both have a third son," he chuckled, licking the other's belly happily. "Sure I do I'd be happy to take care of another brat. But I don't really mind if it's Turles', I can always be uncle Bardock," he chuckled, feeling that way towards Tarble and Vegeta despite the fact they weren't technically related. Watching the tourist car pull up, he groaned and looked suspiciously at the King for a moment before gently picking him up, walking over to a Turles who appeared to be debating whether or not to pull himself at the sight of Goku and Raditz snarling at each other. "Hey, wanna give the visitors a show?" he suggested, handing the King over. "'Geta's pregnant by the way; could be either of ours."

Goku and Raditz looked at each other, stopping their bickering. "Oh wow, that's…great!" Goku smiled and looked over at the King. "I-I wonder if that means we'll have another little brother, Raditz. Whose is it? Turles, dad's or someone else's?" He looked at his brother. "Did you fuck him?"

"Ohh, look Gerald." Glenda stepped from the tourist Jeep car and came out with a camera, spotting Trunks and Goten by the river with her binoculars. "I-I think those are those wild Saiyan things! Aww, look. I think those two are brothers." She grinned, elbowing her husband. "One has his head in the other's lap!"

"Yeah we would," King Vegeta smiled; it also made the clan bigger which was an added bonus. Staring at the tourist truck as he was lifted up, Vegeta frowned, "Why won't they just leave us alone!" he growled, tail swishing in annoyance behind him, soon looking over as he was placed by Turles. "If it is your son Turles, it will be your second," he smiled before wrapping his tail around his waist and staring at the truck once more in annoyance. Thankfully the humans hadn't yet tried to take them from their habit like he had seen them doing to other creatures.

"It's either Turles' or Bardock's." Tarble grinned and nodded. "Well I have to go and tell everyone else, bye!" he chirped and ran off over to tell Gohan the news next.

Gerald cocked a brow, "You really think they are brothers? Once has purple hair that hangs down and the other has black spiky, they don't look related at all to me, dear." He shook his head, figuring his wife was going a bit senile in her age. "It's a shame there is no way we can buy one as a treat for our nephew and niece. I am sure they would love to have one as a pet." He nodded and smiled, watching the two young saiyans.

Turles kissed the King and gasped; eyes wide. "Mmn, wow, that's great. Though I think it's probably mine as I tend to shoot longer," he said cheekily, receiving a bop over the head from an annoyed Bardock. Pouting, he spotted the truck and looked at the almost identical Saiyan, smirking. "Hmm, you're right. We can have a little fun and send them running. Stupid humans; they don't fuck everywhere for some reason." Leaning in, he whispered the plan into the King's ear, suggesting that they two go out into view and perhaps fuck in the unsuspecting truck. "We could pretend to be hunting buddies, and then just go for it, maybe even have a threeway before they can get us to go away."

Glenda shrugged. "Well, they do have different coloring. But they both have those tails, and they look very close, unless…" She glanced at her husband. "You..don't think they're mates, do you? They're both males, aren't they? And they look like kids!"

Looking at the humans, Trunks rolled his eyes and buried his head in Goten's crotch, not wanting to be leered at. "Go away," he murmured to the dumb humans even though they couldn't hear him as they were too far away, looking up at Goten. Sighing, he brought the other's head down and sealed their lips together, kissing gently and wriggling affectionately into Goten's lap.

"Yes but obviously Bardock's sperm is stronger if he has two brats." Vegeta SR chuckled as Bardock hit Turles. Grinning at the whispered words, Vegeta nodded. "Sure, why not… sounds fun to me." He snickered knowing how fickle humans were. It was such a wonder how they even produced at all. "Come on!" he grinned and slowly walked through the long grass, tail flicking playfully behind him as he stalked towards the truck.

"Of course they both have tails, they are the same species." Gerald shook his head. Sometimes he wished he had not married a super model but instead gone for someone smarter. "I doubt they are mates, probably play buddies or something." He shrugged, looking back over to the saiyan cubs and sweatdropping, "Uh, maybe we should go look at the older saiyans?" he suggested.

Glenda put a hand over her mouth and nodded. "Y-yes, lets. I'm hoping that one with the lavender fur is a female," she mumbled, not wanting to let it spill that she had seen evidence of a penis. Walking a little to the left and closer with her husband, she moved into the grass a bit and smiled, pointing. "Oh, look Gerald!" She clasped her hands together, smiling happily. "There's a few males! I bet they're out hunting for food for their wives back in the dens," she giggled, finding the band of boys cute.

Bardock and Turles followed eagerly behind, not understanding what the humans were saying but not liking them, especially the female. Licking his lips, Bardock moved up next to the King. "Want me to start?" he asked, purring. "Just lay down in the brush when we get close for them to see exactly what's going on, maybe roll around a little. We'll just make it up as we go along." He swatted the other quickly on the ass.

"I'm sure it is hunny," Gerald answered reassuringly and walked along with his wife through the long bushes, finally spotting the group of three males. "Ahh, I take it the one at the front must be the alpha and the two behind the beta's," he smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes they must be doing that." he said, not moving his gaze from the saiyans, who he thought hadn't noticed they were there.

Vegeta chuckled, "I plan to just pretend I am going to take a nap, then one of you can come up and do your thing, then the other can come in." he smirked and continued walking ahead until he got to the car. Jumping up so he was halfway on the dash board, he crossed his arms and burrowed his face into them, pretending to be sleeping or trying to nap. ~Hopefully they will never come back!~

--

TBC


End file.
